Process control room installations typically have several operator consoles each employing a large number of individual displays (such as CRT displays) to reflect the status of various process parameters or to monitor the operation of the process control system. The control room operator must be very familiar with the operation of the overall control system so as to be able to properly interpret the various readings and graphics shown on the displays. Recently, holographic techniques have been utilized to provide a three-dimensional CRT display so as to assist the operator in visualizing and interpreting the graphics representing the process parameters being monitored. Typically, however, these holographic displays are not readily updatable in real time, process variable information is not superimposable thereon, and the operator cannot easily interact with the display to modify same. The availability of process control information superimposed on holographic display and the ability of the operator to interact with the holographic display are extremely helpful to the operator in grasping the status of the process being controlled and in initiating measures to correct or modify the operation of the process control system.
Because of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a holographic display for control rooms wherein the display is updatable in real time, process control information can be superimposed thereon and the operator can easily interact with the holographic display.